A magnetic sensor for detecting a steering angle even while an ignition switch of an automobile is turned off is known. PTLs 1 to 3 are known as prior art documents related to such a magnetic sensor.
A magnetic sensor for detecting rotation of an object which includes a steering angle or the like using a magneto-resistive element is known. PTLs 4 to 6 are known as prior art documents related to such a magnetic sensor.
A magnetic sensor which has magnetic field generating means for diagnosing a sensor based on a magnetic field generated from the magnetic field generating means is known. PTLs 7 and 8 are known as prior art documents related to such a magnetic sensor.
A magnetic sensor combining a magneto-resistive element and a Hall element is known. PTLs 9 and 10 are known as prior art documents related to such a magnetic sensor.
In recent years, demands for high accuracy and reliability in the magnetic sensor have been increased. However, it is difficult for the above-mentioned magnetic sensors to satisfy these demands sufficiently.